Deseo
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: El efluvio de la vida la chica se esfumaba con cada succión de Jasper. No tuvo tiempo de lamentarse por la mujer, sólo tuvo cabeza para envestir una vez más y terminar de secar la joven vida que pendía en sus brazos - Oneshot para Angylito - Jasper.


**Disclaimer:**_ Jasper y María son de Stephenie Meyer… la historia es una blasfemia mía. _

**Summary:** El efluvio de la vida de ella se estaba esfumando con cada succión de Jasper. No tuvo tiempo de lamentarse por la mujer que cada vez gritaba a un volumen más bajo, sólo tuvo cabeza para envestir una vez más y terminar de secar la joven vida que pendía en sus brazos.

* * *

**Deseo**

Jasper sonrió cuando vio a su presa.

Probablemente la pobre humana contaba con unos veintidós o veintitrés años. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba al sureño. Comer, matar y coger –no siempre en el mismo orden- era lo único que conocía desde que se había separado de María, la zorra que lo había utilizado en todas las formas posibles.

No sabía si estaba bien o si estaba mal. A decir verdad, no tenía mucho conocimiento de las cosas que realmente concernían a un vampiro. María lo había engañado con su seducción y su verborrea y cuando se dio cuenta de que todo era una mentira, no le quedó de otra más que seguir adelante con su vida… si es que se le podía llamar así.

Se deslizó por el callejón oscuro y prestó atención al bombeante corazón de la mujer que esperaba en la parada del autobús. La tipa no estaba nada mal, para variar. Un largo cabello negro, piel trigueña y bonitas curvas fundidas en una larga y oscura chaqueta esperaban por sus dientes.

—Shhhh —la llamó.

La humana volteó extrañada, su corazón palpitó apresuradamente y se removió nerviosa.

—¡Hey! —la volvió a llamar.

¿A quién iba a engañar? más que hambre de su sangre, tenía hambre de su cuerpo. Añoraba penetrarla insaciablemente y correrse. En pocas palabras, sólo buscaba pasarla bien un rato.

La mujer volvió a buscar la procedencia de la voz y entrecerró los ojos cuando estos pasaron por el callejón oscuro donde él rubio se ocultaba.

—¿Quién está ahí?

—Ven —dijo él con voz hipnótica, como si fuera el canto de una sirena que te llama y no puedes evitar responder—. Ven —repitió cuando la vio dudar.

La mujer sin saber porque empezó a sentir miedo. Jasper lo supo gracias a su habilidad para percibir los sentimientos de los demás. ¡Claro que la tipa tenía que tenerle miedo!, eso era racional, lo correcto. Su sentido le estaba dando las alertas correctas, él iba a dañarla y ella debía obedecer a su instinto. Pero en vez de eso, en vez de obedecer a su instinto de supervivencia dio un paso, y otro, y otro. Pobre idiota, su belleza sin igual la llamaba.

Jasper sonrió maliciosamente y cerró los ojos para hacer que la mujer dejara de sentir miedo. No la necesitaba temerosa y gritando por su vida, la necesitaba excitaba y gritando su nombre, así que en vez de miedo remplazo el sentimiento por deseo.

No empezó con un deseo sutil, empezó con uno asfixiante y sofocante de esos que te queman y te hacen arder en llamas. La mujer se quedó quieta y lo contempló prácticamente apretando las piernas y relamiéndose los labios. Una sonrisa torcida y condenamente sensual se asomó por los labios de Jasper.

La tenía donde la quería… bueno a decir verdad no. La quería en su pene y gritando de dolor y placer.

Sacudió la cabeza. Su adusta actitud no le permitía socializar mucho, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano al pronunciar:

—Soy Jasper. ¿y tú eres…

—Angy —soltó ella con dulzura.

—Angy —repitió para sus adentros. Le gustaba recordar el nombre que tenía que gemir cuando se adentrara en ella. A pesar de sus intenciones poco honorables, Jasper siempre había sido un caballero… en el pasado claro estaba, antes de conocer a María y pasara meses tras meses entrenando neófitos, pero mínimo le debía eso a la chica, le debía un plácido momento antes de morir en sus brazos.

La dulce chica se sonrojó y llevó sus manos hasta su corazón. Quizás estaba debatiéndose el porqué se sentía de esa forma. Jasper no dejó que siguiera cuestionándose sus deseos. Arrojó otra ola de lujuria y Angy gimió inevitablemente.

—Hace calor, ¿verdad, Jasper? —dijo ella abanicándose con una mano y con un rubor más rojo que el granate.

—En realidad, no.

Jasper no sentía el frio o el calor, pero a juzgar por cómo el viento soplaba y los copos de nieve rondaban, supuso que Angy debería de tener frio. Volvió a sonreír maliciosamente, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a la chica con su problema de calor, la llenaría con su gélido pene y aliviaría su ardor interno. Le haría el favor gustoso. De hecho necesitaba hacerlo ya.

—Acércate —dijo con voz gutural.

Se la estaba saboreando. Tanto a su tierno cuerpo como a la sangre que galopaba con fuerza por la emoción del momento. Estiró una mano y ella ansiosa se la tomó.

—Vayamos a algún sito —propuso Angy irracionalmente. La chica no tenía ni idea del porque esas palabras salían de sus labios, pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba entregarse a él y que la hiciera suya.

—¿Conoces algún lugar, en donde nadie nos escuche? —dijo y se acercó hasta su oído, estremeciéndola con su gélido aliento—. Porque pienso hacerte gritar. Pienso hacerte rogar.

Otra oleada de deseo recorrió a la mujer, esa vez no había sido cosa del poder de Jasper, había sido cosa de sus palabras y del tono de su voz.

—Sí, vamos a mi habitación de hotel.

—Perfecto.

Ella lo guió por la oscura y solitaria calle. Al parecer no estaban muy lejos del hotel de donde ella era huésped. Jasper sonrió satisfecho. Las pasadas mujeres con las que había estado no habían tenido lugar a donde ir, así que se las había cogido aprisa y las había matado aceleradamente en callejones oscuros. Un hotel era otra cosa buena para variar, así podría tomarse un baño y correr por la siguiente víctima.

Muchos podrían pensar que el sujeto era un maldito pervertido sin nada bueno que hacer, pero es que la eternidad sin compañía y sin propósito, lo estaba volviendo loco. Las mujeres eran su desquite, era como si en cada una de ellas castigara la traición de la perra de María.

La pobre e inocente mujer lo guió por las escaleras en forma de caracol del pequeño y destartalado hotel. Le escuchó decir algo de que se encontraba de viaje en la ciudad por sus estudios, la verdad es que no le prestó mucha atención. Angy abrió la puerta de su habitación y él la empujó sin gracia adentro.

Sin preámbulos, Jasper la arrinconó contra la pared, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Y, al instante, le cubrió la boca con la suya en un ardiente y furioso beso mientras se concentraba en arrancarle la ropa.

Ya había esperado más que suficiente. Ya había soportado demasiado. Había llegado el momento de saciar sus instintos, de sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Por supuesto que no hubo oposición. El frenético ardor de la boca de Angy, el baile de su lengua, el calor de su cuerpo, el olor de su excitación… todo indicaba que la mujer lo deseaba. No, era más que deseo… simplemente lo anhelaba.

Se deshizo de la blusa de ella en un tirón y se llenó las manos con sus senos tras quitarle el sujetador de otro empellón. Angy jadeó antes de que de que los dientes de él se encontraran con los labios de ella… y saboreó gustoso de su sangre. Era sólo la botana, no necesitaba precipitarse… pero la sangre, maldita sea, la sangre lo estaba poniendo en un estado de frenesí irracional.

Cerró los puños y trató de relajarse. La iba a matar sin fundirse en ella… iba a tomar su vida sin haber tomado su pasión. No, no, no.

Tenía el olor de la mujer en el cuerpo, su sabor en cada uno de sus sentidos, pero él quería más, lo necesitaba todo de ella.

Gruñó al aire, le subió la falda y arrancó las braguitas que obstaculizaban el blanco deseado. La pobre chica por su lado, buscaba desvestirlo a como podía.

Jasper no tuvo paciencia, el mismo se desvistió, eso sí, a paso humano; no quería que la chica se extrañara de su naturaleza… no todavía. Cuando por fin se sintió liberado, los suaves dedos de ella lo rodearon y apretó los dientes. Casi no podía soportarlo. Estaba tan cálida, y su excitación olía a kilómetros de distancia. Estaba cegado de pasión, pero quería aún más, le regaló otra oleada de deseo mientras penetraba con los dedos en el centro, suave y dulce. Angy gritó extasiada.

—¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó Jasper con cizaña. Sabía perfectamente que la mujer se estaba desasiendo y estaba a punto de correrse en su mano.

Angy murmuró algo ininteligible antes de que él saliera de ella sólo para colocar su miembro en el lugar correcto y penetrarla al instante. Angy tembló y sus músculos se contrajeron, reclamándole, quemándole, aprisionándole…

—¿Te gusta cierto? —insistió él.

Le arrojó una ola más de deseo y la penetró con fuerza, moviéndose sin darle oportunidad de respirar.

—Sé que es la mejor cogida que te han dado en tu vida. ¡Vamos Angy, atrévete a negarlo! —exigió el con la voz desfasada. La mujer era tan dulce, estaba tan mojada y era tan cálida que Jasper sabía que no aguantaría por mucho.

—Yo… no… puedo —alcanzó a decir ella sin respiración antes de dar con la cabeza en la pared, empapada de sudor, antes de dar un grito sublime al momento de correrse.

Jasper supo que ese era el momento adecuado y aunque le hubiera encantado hacerle el amor a la maravillosa Angy una vez más, escondió su rostro en su cuello y clavó los dientes en la tibia carne.

Ella gritó entre dolor y placer. Un grito entre la vida y la muerte que lo hizo perder el juicio. La penetró maltratándola y succionando el delicioso y tibio elixir. La sed que lo había estado molestando se apaciguó y con las ultimas estocadas de su cadera estalló deliciosamente dentro de ella.

El efluvio de la vida de Angy se estaba esfumando con cada succión de Jasper. No tuvo tiempo de lamentarse por la mujer que cada vez gritaba a un volumen más bajo, sólo tuvo cabeza para envestir una vez más y terminar de secar la joven vida que pendía en sus manos.

La linda chica se desvaneció inerte en sus brazos y después de contemplarla por un momento, la dejó caer al suelo. No hubo pisca de remordimiento.

Se vistió sin prisa y morbosamente contempló lo que el deseo había provocado en momentos anteriores. Sacó el aire más por costumbre de fingir hacerlo que por otra cosa, y por encima del hombro volvio a contemplar a la dulce Angy sin vida. Una pizca de culpabilidad quería asomarse, pero luego recordó a María y todo atisbo de remordimiento desapareció. El era un vampiro, y eso es lo que los vampiros hacían. Se agachó y tomó el aún tibio cuerpo con indiferencia y salió -haciendo uso de sus facultades vampíricas- por la ventana. Sigilosamente. Cuidadosamente.

Llegó hasta el lago que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y dejó caer a la chica no sin antes plantarle un casto beso en la frente. Una consideración sin dudas, para esa dulce chica que engañada por la pasión cayó en sus redes. No podía culparla, él mismo había caído por pasión una vez con la zorra y embustera de María. Y con un "descansa en paz" susurrado al aire emprendió su viaje a la siguiente ciudad, a la siguiente víctima porque la vida seguía como siempre… carente de sentido más que para comer, matar y coger… no siempre en el mismo orden.

* * *

**Angy divina, sé que esto está un poquito fuerte y que te maté, pero espero hayas disfrutado morir en brazos de Jasper *babas* Ahahahahahhaha Te amo divina, y millones de gracias por todas la veces que has estado ahí para mí. Eres una amistad que valoro mucho y que jamás dejare de pasar por alto. Te quiero muchísimo, te amooooo.**

**Pasatela increíble**

**Kokoro Black**

**¿Aullidos?  
**


End file.
